debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsumugi Shirogane
Summary Tsumugi Shirogane (白銀 つむぎ Shirogane Tsumugi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. Tsumugi's title is Ultimate Cosplayer (超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā” lit. Super High School Level Cosplayer). However, she claims she doesn't like to wear her cosplays, and would instead prefer someone as passionate as she is to wear them. It's later revealed that Tsumugi is the mastermind behind the Killing Game, which took place after the events of DRV2: Goodbye Despair. She, alongside Rantaro Amami, got out of the 52nd Killing Game, but they were 'punished' and 'executed' by making them participate in the 53rd Killing Game, with Rantaro effectively becoming the Ultimate Survivor, and Tsumugi became the mastermind of the 53rd Killing Game, which took place in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, entering it as a student alongside Rantaro, K1-B0, and 14 other students. She later murdered Rantaro, and place the blame on Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist, who wanted to end the Killing Game more than anyone, causing her to be wrongfully executed. Much later in the final class trial, Shuichi Saihara shone the light on Rantaro's murder, effectively proving Angie Yonaga's supernatural prediction of Rantaro's murder having hidden inside a secret door in the library, where it was led through by a secret passage in the female's bathroom, and cementing the fact that Tsumugi was indeed the one who killed Rantaro, not Kaede. Tsumugi then cosplayed as Junko Enoshima and plunge all of the remaining students into despair by telling them that all of their talents were mere fabrication caused by her Flashback Light, and that the entire Danganronpa verse is mere fiction, causing the remaining students to fall into despair. However, K1-B0 choose not to give up and clung to hope, earning him the title of the Ultimate Hope Robot. The audience of Danganronpa then took control of K1-B0, making Tsumugi laugh hysterically at the fruitless efforts of Shuichi, Himiko, and Maki. However, much to Tsumugi's shock and disbelief, the Danganronpa fans, upon hearing Shuichi's claim about neither hope nor despair could settle things right, and the fact that he didn't believe that the Danganronpa verse was mere fiction, and believing that the Renmants of Despair still exist, chose for Danganronpa to not continue. In a desperate attempt, Tsumugi told them to reconsider, but all the screens of the show got shot down. Cruel realization struck on Tsumugi, knowing now that Danganronpa is over forever. She then left her execution to K1-B0, who didn't hold back and proceeded to destroy the academy in a flurry of massive explosions. Tsumugi could be seen beside Monokuma waving at the screen with an upset look on her face, before getting squashed by a large piece of debris, killing her instantly and turning her into a bloody mess. K1-B0, upon seeing that Tsumugi is dead and that Shuichi, Himiko and Maki are still safe underneath giant pieces of concrete, smiled before activating his self-destruct mechanism, and flew to the dome of the academy, before exploding, destroying both the dome and the academy, allowing Shuichi, Himiko and Maki to escape to the outside world, ending the merciless and insane Killing Game program which is known as Danganronpa...for now at least. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 2-A Name: Tsumugi Shirogane Origin: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Ultimate Cosplayer, Junko Enoshima the 53rd, New Ultimate Despair Attack Potency: Small Building level (Killed Rantaro Amami, The Ultimate Adventurer, with a shot put ball to the head. Also and a non-combatant student in her Avatar form, she should be comparable to Chiaki Nanami) | High Macroverse level+ (in Danganronpa’s Alternative what if Stories there are stated to be “infinite ifs”. Ifs within context refer to Universes as an if in the story means a parallel story and or scenario from the original Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc storyline, seeing as Tsumugi is a part of Team Danganronpa she would’ve been one to make them meaning she transcends them) Dimensionality: 3-D (Considerably a normal person) | 5-D (Transcends “ifs”) Travel Speed: Subsonic (Scaling to the likes of Kaito Momota) | Omnipresent (Was the one to create Danganronpa as it is now, and views it as mere fiction. Stated that she can cosplay the entire multiverse) Combat Speed: Unknown Reaction Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Small Building Class | High Macroversal+ Durability: Human level | High Macroverse level+ Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range | High Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Shapeshifting (Can take any form that she desires so long as the form is of a fictional character), Power Mimicry (Can copy the power level and the abilities of those she cosplays), Sound Manipulation (Can perfectly mimic the voices of those in which she cosplays as), Power Bestowal (Gave the 15 Ultimates their talents), Memory Manipulation (can implant fake memories into ones mind), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Knows the difference between fiction and reality. Makes multiple 4th wall breaking in V3 and views the 4th wall as nothing), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Possibly Type 5; As a part of team of Team Danganronpa, Tsumugi has the authority to manipulate the plot of the Danganronpa franchise as she wishes), Acausality (Type 5; Due to the nature of her existence she transcends causality as a whole), Awakened Power, Creation (Created the V3 school and the ultimate real fiction), Duplication, Fate Manipulation, Flight, Soul Manipulation (Wrote the scene when Monokuma erased a soul), Statistics Amplification, Summoning Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Is incomprehensibly more intelligent than beings like Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara, Kyoko Kirigiri, and even Nagito Komaeda, all showing incredible feats of enormous intellect, she is the one who not only created the feats in which they were at their best) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Created the Ultimate real fiction *Wrote the Danganronpa Franchise *First Danganronpa antagonist that's killed a protagonist *Can cosplay as other Characters outside the Danganronpa franchise Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Ultimate Cosplay, Her ultimate talent gives her the ability to shapeshift into any character in any for of fiction that she wishes. Key: Base | Ultimate Cosplayer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Geniuses Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans